Suzie Squirrel, Peanut Otter and Jelly Otter kill Jazzi/Ungrounded
Cast *Princess as Suzie Squirrel *Julie as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Kimberly as Peanut Otter and Kevin Yoshida *Salli as Jazzi *Brian, Simon and Young Guy as Male SWAT Officers, Male FBI Agents, U.S. National Guardsmen and Male Police Officers *Salli and Karen as Female Police Officers, Female FBI Agents and Female SWAT Officers Transcript *(August 22, 2018) *Suzie Squirrel: Let's see what's on the news today. *Sophie the Otter: Welcome to Orange Otter Network News. I'm Sophie the stronger and our top story is there is a terrorist shooting and hostage situation at GoAnimate City Elementary School! 30 students and 12 teachers have been killed in the shooting spree and about 18 students and 12 teachers are injured. The suspect is Jazzi, another Save-Ums character who has recently been kicked out of Azura's castle after she and the other Save-Ums including the Flowerpuffs got permanently expelled and banned from school 2 months ago. Many heavily armed SWAT teams, U.S. National Guardsmen, police officers and FBI agents have surrounded the entire school and are in need of assistance. *Suzie Squirrel: Ivy voice Oh my god, Jazzi is holding my boyfriend my age Kevin Yoshida hostage! We have to rescue him! *Peanut Otter: I agree! We better rescue Kevin Yoshida and kill Jazzi for good! *Jelly Otter: Let's go rescue Kevin Yoshida and kill that traitorous Jazzi! *Male SWAT Officers: Suzie Squirrel, thank goodness you and Peanut Otter and Jelly Otter are here! We need help! *Female SWAT Officer: Jazzi killed 30 students and 12 teachers and has taken your boyfriend Kevin Yoshida hostage! *Male Police Officer: Take these M4A1s, gas masks, bullet proof helmets and bullet proof vests. *Squirrel, Peanut Otter and Jelly Otter equip themselves with M4A1s, gas masks and bullet proof body armor and they entered the GoAnimate City Elementary School. They became horrified as they saw the bodies of 30 students Jazzi killed. *Suzie Squirrel: *Squirrel, Peanut Otter and Jelly Otter stormed the Science classroom and aimed their guns at Jazzi who has Kevin Yoshida tied up to a chair. *Suzie Squirrel: You! Stop right there Jazzi, you traitorous rat!! We found you!! *Jazzi: Uh oh, I'm so busted!! *Jelly Otter: Oh yes you are Jazzi! You're so busted for what you did!! *Suzie Squirrel: I agree with Jelly Otter. Prepare to die you traitorous witch! *Squirrel, Peanut Otter and Jelly Otter opened fire on Jazz I with their M4A1s. *Suzie Squirrel, Peanut Otter, and Jelly Otter: We hate you! You hate us! We hope you die in here! because you messed up after Luna Minami vandalized Elephant012's page! Won't you say you hate is too? *Kevin Yoshida: Suzie Squirrel, you and Peanut Otter and Jelly Otter did it! You three killed Jazzi! *Suzie Squirrel: We know sweetie. Jazzi will never bother us anymore. *Kevin Yoshida: Can you please untie me from this chair sweetie? *Suzie Squirrel: Yes sweetheart. *Squirrel unties Kevin Yoshida from the chair and they hugged and kissed. Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Ungrounded Stuff